Park's
by PeachyBloom
Summary: Hanya bagaimana seorang Park Chanyeol juga keluarga kecilnya hidup. Baekhyun yang manja, Jackson dan Jesper yang berisik, juga si jabang bayi. Oh, jangan lupakan bagaimana hebohnya keluarga besar Park dan juga Byun. Chanbaek, baekyeol, yaoi, shounen ai, boys love
1. Chapter 1

Park's

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"A-aku...hamil?"

"Astaga aku hamil lagi"

"Ya tuhan, terimakasih"

Lelaki manis itu melirik testpack ditangannya dan tersenyum lebar kemudian. Ia sungguh tak percaya, bahkan tangannya sampai menutupi mulut untuk mengahalau isakan haru-nya agar tak terdengar.

Cepat-cepat pun ia berlari keluar dari kamar mandi. Ah, ia benar-bemar tak sabar memberitahukan kabar bahagia ini pada suami dan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

"Chanyeollie~"

"Hmm"

"Bangunlah, kau harus berangkat kerja. Jackson dan Jesper sudah menunggu daddy-nya dimeja makan"

"5 menit lagi baby~ biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi oke?"

"No daddy~ kau harus bangun. Ini sudah siang dan kau bisa terlambar bekerja. Ah, atau perlu aku memonta Jack dan juga Jes yang membangunkanmu?"

"Tidak perlu! Aku sudah bangun!"

Chanyeol bahkan langsung duduk dari tidurnya ketika mendengar rencana suami manisnya.

Ah, ia ingat. Terakhir kali Jackson dan juga Jesper membangunkannya dipagi hari, dua anak lelakinya itu malah membuat Chanyeol sakit punggung karena dijadikan kuda dadakan oleh anak-anaknya yang menggemaskan.

"Mandilah, aku akan menemani anak-anak sarapan"

"Morning kiss?" Baekhyun mengecupnya tepat dibibir. Memberikannya juga diujung hidung Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya mendorong si tampan untuk segera pergi dari ranjangnya.

.

.

.

"DADDY!" Chanyeol bahkan sempat terkejut karena pekikan dua anaknya yang memekakan telinga. Ia pun hanya bisa tersenyum, memilib sebuah kursi didekat Jackson setelah memberikan anak itu dan juga si manis Jesper kecupan dipucuk kepala.

"Daddy lama sekali! Jes sudah benar-benar lapar!" Yang paling muda disana menggerutu, membuat satunya lagi hanya mengangguk menyetujui. "Jack bahkan sampai bosan menunggu daddy! Ya kan Jes?"

"Ne, aku dan Jack hyung kesal sekali"

"Oh ayolah~ Daddy hanya terlambat...3 menit?"

"A, a! Daddy terlambat 30 menit!"

"Aku dan Jes bahkan menghitungnya dengan stopwatch diponsel Mommy"

"Baiklah, Daddy minta maaf"

"No way/jangan harapkan maaf dari Jes!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu hadiah natal tahun ini hanya akan Daddy berikan pada Mommy"

"M-mwo? Tidak adil!"

"Jes dan Jack kan marah pa-"

"Mommy~ Daddy menyebalkan sekali~ Daddy tidak mau memberi Jes dan Jack hyung hadiah Mom~"

Mendengarkan keluhan dari anaknya yang paling muda, Baekhyun yang tengah menyiapkan secangkir kopi untuk Chanyeol pun mendekat.

Senyum cantiknya nampak menawan ketika langkahnya ia bawa untuk mendekat pada anak-anak dan juga suaminya.

"Mommy yang akan memberikan kalian hadiah kalau Daddy tidak mau memberikan" Pipi Jesper bahkan ia tarik pelan hingga anak itu mempoutkan bibirnya "Tapi Jes juga ingin hadiah dari Daddy~"

"Ayo baikan dengan Daddy. Kalau kita berbaikan, Daddy janji akan memberikan dua hadiah untuk Jes"

"Eung?"

"Bagaimana dengan Jack? Daddy juga akan memberikan Jack miniatur pesawat terbang seperti milik Sehun hyung kan?"

"Kalau Jack mau berbaikan dengan Daddy saja"

"Jes ayo kita minta maaf pada Daddy"

"Ne hyung. Ayo"

Anak-anak itu bahkan langsung melompat turun dari kursinya hanya karena diiming-imingi hadiah. Dengan cepat, keduanya langsung menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol. Bahkan Jesper dengan gemas langsung memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi dipipi Daddy-nya.

"Hadiah Jes akan ditambah karena sudah memberikan banyak kecupan kan?"

"Tentu saja sayang"

"Haishh, kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing sayang! Kalian harus cepat-cepat sarapannya kalau tidak mau terlambat ke-sekolah. Dan Park Jesper, berhenti mencium pipi Daddy-mu dan segera habiskan susu-mu!'

"Ishh, Mommy pelit!"

"Mommy hanya cemburu padamu sayang. Mommy pasti juga ingin mencium Daddy"

"Park Chanyeol"

"Baiklah Baek"

Jesper adalah yang terakhir kembali ketempat duduknya setelah sekali lagi memberikan kecupan dipipi Chanyeol. Anak itu tersenyum kekanakan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti Baekhyun versi kecil.

Keempatnya hanyut dalam suasana nyaman yang mereka ciptakan. Dimana Chanyeol sesekali menyuapi Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk membersihkan lelehan makanan dibibir Jackson dan Jesper. Serta kelakuan nakal Jackson dan juga Jesper yang selalu mengoceh dan tak mau kalah mengenai hal-hal kekanakan yang hanya mereka yang mengerti.

"Jack sudah kenyang" anak tampan ini adalah yang pertama kali mengangkat piringnya tingi-tinggi "Jes juga" kemudian diikuti oleh si manis yang mulutnya bahkan masih dipenuhi oleh sesendok makanan terakhir yang ia masukan.

"Kalau begitu, bersihkan bibir kalian dan tunggu Daddy menyelesaikan sarapannya. Mommy akan meletakan piring kalian di tempat pencucian piring dulu"

"Mom, Jes ingin susu lagi boleh?" Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya ketika yamg paling muda diantara mereka menahan tangannya "Tunggu disini. Mommy akan buatkan" Dan senyuman disertai anggukan adalah hal yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan agar anaknya tersenyum.

"Kau sudah selesai? Berikan piringnya padaku"

"Ingin kubantu?" Chanyeol memberikan piringnya dan berniat membuntuti Baekhyun kalau saja lelaki manis itu tidak menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Jas-mu bisa kotor nanti"

"Hey, bukan masalah"

"Tidak Chanyeol. Diam ditempatmu!" Baekhyun memerintah dengan tatapan galaknya. Membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut namun membuat dua anaknya tertawa karena melihat wajah konyol Chanyeol ketika dkmarahi Baekhyun "Haishh, galak sekali"

"Oh, Mommy punya kabar baik untuk Jack dan juga Jes. Mungkin...untuk Daddy juga"

"Kabar baik?" Jackson bahkan hampir tersedak minumnya sendiri karena terlalu penasaran. Oh, ia adalah good news hunter.

"Mommy akan memberitahunya setelah meletakan piring kotornya di pencucian piring"

"Cepatlah Mom, Jack tidak sabar mendengarnya"

Baekhyu melenggang pergi setelahnya. Tak peduli kalau tiga lelaki yang masih berada dimeja makan menatapnya menuntut dan penasaran.

Ah, Baekhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi ketiga Park itu saat mengetahu jumlah anggota keluarga mereka akan bertambah.

.

.

.

"Mommy... Ah, apa Jack dan Jes ingat permintaan kalian minggu lalu?"

"Hn? Kuda poni?" Jes memulai sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama "ah, kostum iron man!" Namun Jackson buru-buru menyelak, ia benar-benar tak sabaran kalau bermain tebak-tebakan bersama Baekhyun. Persis seperti Chanyeol.

"Bukan yang itu anak-anak. Eung, bagaimana dengan Daddy? Kau ingat Yeol?"

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak Baek. Yang aku ingat, anak-anak hanya meminta kuda poni dan juga kostum iron man untuk Jackson"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn"

"Bagaimana dengan...adik baru?"

Baik Chanyeol, Jackson ataupun Jesper, ketiganya hanya diam dan meresapi kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Bahkan ketiganya masih nampak bingung pada Baekhyun yang sudah tersenyum sangat lebar.

Ketiganya tak sanggup berpikir, kecantikan Baekhyun aaat tersenyum malah membuat mereka tak fokus untuk memikirkan maksud Baekhyun.

"Mommy hamil"

"Yes!/sungguh?/adik baru!"

Baekhyun tertawa setelahnya, bahkan tak bisa menghentikan tawanya ketika Jesper malah berlari dan melompat kedalam pangkuannya. Disusul Jackson yang juga minta naik keatas pangkuannya.

Namun cepat-cepat Chanyeol menghalangi Jackson, ia tahu kalau Baekhyun bahkan sudah kesulitan memangku Jesper yang tidak bisa diam karena terlalu senang.

"Jes akan punya adik? Mom, Mommy dan Daddy memberi Jes adik baru?"

"Hn. Berterimakasihlah pada Daddy"

"Tentu. Daddy~ terimakasih sudah memberkikan Jes adik baru"

"Ishh, itu adikku juga Jes"

"Ah, hyung benar"

Jesper mengangguk mengiayakan dengan polos sebelum akhirnya kembali memeluk leher Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar senang. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia akan menjadi hyung seperti Jackson.

"Baek, sungguh?"

"Hn. Aku mengeceknya tadi pagi. Dan aku akan memastikannya ke dokter siang ini. Tadinya aku tidak ingin memberitahunya dulu sebelum aku menerima hasil dari dokter, tapi aku benar-benar tak sabar melihat ekspresi kalian"

"Sungguh, aku sangatlah mencintaimu sayang"

"Nado Yeol"

"Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih Park Baekhyun, karena kau sudah hadir dihidupku dan mau menjadi ibu untuk anak-anakku"

"Yeol, itu berlebihan!"

Cup

"Jes, tutup matamu! Kita tidak boleh melihat ini!" Buru-buru Jackson menutupi matanya dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil "Ne hyung" kemudian Jesper, ia menutup matanya cepat walau tak sama sekali berniat pergi dari pangkuan Baekhyun.

Keduanya tetap hanyut dalam ciuman mereka. Tak memperdulikan Jackson dan juga Jesper yang terus-terusan menutup mata bahkan saat desahan-desahan tertahan Baekhyun mulai terdengar.

TBC

Annyeong~

Huwaaaa, ini terakhir di 2k17 astagaaaa~

Hayooo, apa wish kalian buat 2k18 hm?

Semoga di 2k18 kita menjadi lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya *amin*

 ***ini FF berseri ya gaes^^**

Maaf yaaaaa, bukannya update yang udah ada aku malah publish yang baru:( mianhae~ tapi janji, yang lainnya bakal aku up secepatnya hehe

A/n : Tonight update bareng author-author ketjeh : **Azova10, valbifeur, dobbyuudobby, parkayoung, nisachu, ohlan94**


	2. Chapter 2

Park's

ChanBaek

M

.

.

.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" Baekhyun naik keatas ranjangnya dan memilih berbaring dengan tangan Chanyeol sebagai bantalnya setelah memberikan kecupan dipipi lelaki itu "Hn. Jesper yang terakhir karena kelelahan mengoceh"

Chanyeol tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Ia memeluk Baekhyun erat, melirik sejenak wajah manis suaminya sebelum akhirnya memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi dibibir yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh geli.

"Jadi, apa saja yang dokter katakan?" tanya Chanyeol, sambil mengusap-usap kepala Baekhyun lembut "Banyak" Tapi lelaki manis itu malah menjawabnya singkat dan membuat Chanyeol penasaran.

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa mengantarmu"

"Tak apa Yeol, aku baik-baik saja"

"Jadi?"

"Hmmm, kandunganku masih berusia dua minggu"

"Sungguh? Tapi bahkan kau tidak terlihat seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku juga jarang melihatmu mual-mual dan muntah setiap pagi"

"Ah, harusnya kau bersyukur. Karena aku jadi tidak merepotkan hehe"

"Kau tidak merepotkan sama sekali sayang"

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kembali kedalam pelukannya. Sedikit memberikan jarak pada perut Baekhyun yang padahal masih terlihat rata.

Ia tersenyum lagi, berpikir kalau Baekhyun sangatlah sempurna dengan pemikiran polosnya yang bahkan diusianya yang sudah tak bisa dibilang anak-anak lagi.

"Sudah memberitahukan Ibu dan juga Eomma-mu?"

"Belum. Ini aku berencana mengunjungi mereka akhir pekan ini dan memberitahu mereka secara langsung"

"Baiklah, kita pergi bersama. Jackson san Jesper pasti akan sangat senang"

"Hn. Tentu saja"

Kedunya teraenyum lagi dengan jemari-jemari Baekhyun yang bermain didada Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu benar-benar menggemaskan dimata Chanyeol saat ini, walaupun setiap harinya Baekhyun tetaplah menggemaskan dimatanya.

.

.

.

"Yeolhhh~" Ia mengerang saat lehernya kembali dipemainkan oleh Chanyeol. Sejak tadi bahkan Chanyeol tak membiarkannya memarahi lelaki itu baramg sekalipun.

"G-geli mhh"

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini Baek"

"T-tapi mhh besok kau harus bangun pagi dan bekerja Yeollie~ a-anhh"

"Aku pemilik perusahaanya. Tidak masalah"

"Tukang pamer! A-akhh"

Chanyeol kembali menggigit puting Baekhyun gemas. Tangannya perlahan-lahan masuk kedalam celana tisur Baekhyun dan menggoda kejantanan tertidur lelaki manis itu.

"Baek~" Chanyeol memohon, dengan mata yang berkedip dengan menggemaskan "Hmm, sekali saja! Dan jangan terlalu kasar karena ada baby" Baekhyun menyerah. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun memejamkan matanya seolah memasrahkan diri pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja sayang"

Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya dengan lembut, bahkan saat ia menarik turun celana Baekhyun pun ia melakukannya dengan begitu perlahan.

Wajahnya yang tampan ia hadapkan didepan kejantanan Baekhyun yang masih terbalut celana dalam. Chanyeol tersenyum, mengecup oenis Baekhyun sekali sebelum ia menggigit-nya perlahan-lahan.

"C-chan hhhh. K-kita harus cepathhh! Aku tidak m-mau kau bangun mhh kesiangan besok!"

"Tapi aku ingin bermain-main dulu Baek"

"Yeolhh~"

"Sekali saja oke?"

"Nghhh, t-terserah mhh~"

Dengan cepat, karena tak ingin membuat Baekhyun melayangkan protes lagi, Chanyeol pun menarik celana Baekhyun satu-satunya hingga ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kejantanan merah muda milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, melirik Baekhyun sejenak yang nampak sangat menggoda dengan mata terpejam dan juga bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Ia bersiap melahap kejantanan Baekhyun setelah menyempatkan diri untuk menggesekan hidungnya dengan penis itu.

"Mom~ Dad~"

Tapi suara Jackson menggagalkan rencanya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat duduk dari tidurnya dan langsung menarik lagi celananya.

Ia bahkan mendorong Chanyeol tanpa rasa kasihan, membuat lelaki tampan itu harus jatuh disisi lain ranjangnya.

"J-jackson. Ada apa sayang?" Anak tampan itu bahkan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setelah kesusahan menaiki ranjang orang tuanya "Mom~"

"Jack, kenapa mengganggu Daddy?"

"Mengganggu apa? Jack hanya ingin tidur didekat baby diperut Mommy!"

"Haishh" Geraman Chanyeol tertahan, dan kalau saja Jackson bukan anaknya ia pasti sudah melempar anak itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Dengan tak sabaran Jackson langsung melompat ketengah-tengah Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun. Tangan mungilnya dengan cepat memeluk perut Baekhyun erat disertai senyum khas anak-anak yang menggemaskan.

"Adik bayi~" Jackson tersenyum lagi, membuat Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol dan tersenyum sangat cantik pada lelaki itu.

Ah, Jackson begitu menggemaskan sekarang. Dan Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi anak sulungnya itu. Sepertinya Jackson pun tak sabar menunggu kehadiran baby Park yang selanjutnya.

"Mom, apa baby-nya sudah tidur?"

"Hn?"

"Baby sudah tidur! Tidak seperti dirimu yang malah mengganggu Daddy dan Mommy!" Suara Chanyeol menyerempet cepat, bahkan langsung membuat Jackson menoleh cepat kearahnya dengan wajahntak bersahabat "Mom~ Daddy memarahi Jack" balas anak itu dan langsung bertingkah sok manja setelahnya.

"Kemarilah sayang. Nanti Daddy akan Mommy pukul" Jackson ia bawa kedalam pelukannya, membuat anak itu tersenyum senang seketika "Lalu aku bagaimana Baek?" "Kemarilah Yeol. Kau manja sekali" Dan Chanyeol mendekat, mengapit Jackson secara tak sadar dan mengundang protes dari anak sulungnya.

"Yak! Jack jadi tidak bisa bernafas karena Daddy!"

"Siapa suruh? Sana kembali ke kamarmu saja"

"Andwaeee~ Jack ingin bersama Mommy"

"Haishh, jangan bertengkar! Sekarang tidur! Ini sudah malam, kalian punya kegiatan pagi-pagi besok!"

"Nite Mom~" Jackson memberikannya kecupan dibibir, memilih merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh Baekhyun ketimbang berdesakan dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa membuat baby tidak bisa bernafas Park Jackson!"

"Ishh, Mommy saja tidak melarang!"

"Sudahlah~ tak apa Yeol, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang, berikan aku ciuman dan setelahnya kita tidur!"

"Haishh" Chanyeol merutuki kebodohannya tiba-tiba, harusnya ia mengunci pintunya kalau tahu Jackson akan mengganggunya seperti ini "Selamat malam Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum setelah Chanyeol mengecup dua kali bibirnya.

Ia memeluk Jackson diatasnya erat, mengusap-usap kepala anaknya yang sudah nampak mengantuk. Mata Jackson perlahan-lahan terpejam, tapi sesekali anak itu masih menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang juga ingin menguasai tubuh Baekhyun.

"Mom~"

"Apa lagi? Ini sudah malam Jackson!"

"Berapa lama Jack harus menunggu baby keluar dariperut Mommy?"

"Tak sabar eum?" Baekhyun menggodanya dan membuat Jackson yang hampir terlelap itu mengangkat kepalanya lagi. "Mom?" Anak itu bergumam pelan dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba menyentuh dada Baekhyun "hn?"

Baekhyun agak terkejut, tapi kemudian ia hanya tersenyum lembut pada Jackson yang masih memperhatikan tangan mungilnya didada Baekhyun.

"Apa nanti Mommy akan punya susu lagi setelah baby lahir?"

"Susu?"

"Ne. Jack ingin susu Mommy lagi~"

Bahkan Chanyeol yang sudah memejamkan matanya langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia yang awalnya bahkan tak ingin ikut campur pada obrolan yang dilakukan Baekhyun dan juga Jackson malah menatap oenuh keterkejutan pada anaknya.

"Jack ingin susu Mommy?"

"Hn"

"Tapi ini untuk baby sayang~ lagipula saat ini susu Mommy belum keluar, tunggu beberapa bulan lagi oke"

"Apa saat susu-nya keluar Jack boleh minta?"

"Coba tanyakan pada baby" Ucapan Baekhyun seolah mantra bagi Jackson yang harus dipatuhi. Anak itu bahkan langsung bergerak dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut Baekhyun yang sudah ia singkap kain piyamanya.

"Baby~ ini hyung~"

"..."

"Baby~ kalau nanti Mommy memiliki susu lagi, baby harus membanginya dengan hyung oke? Hyung memaksa"

"..."

"Hyung menyayangimu. Cepatlah keluar dari perut Mommy agar bisa bermain dengan hyung dan juga Jes hyung yang cerewet"

Jackson menyempatkan untuk mencium perut Baekhyun pada akhirnya. Senyum kekanakannya muncul dan dengan cepat ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Baekhyun karena malu.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, tak menyangka kalau jagoan kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi begitu dewasa dan penyayang.

"Tidurlah jagoan. Besok Daddy akan membelikan mainan baru untukmu"

"Sungguh?"

"Hn. Sekarang tidur. Mommy-mu juga sudah mengantuk dan tidak bisa menemanimu mengobrol lagi"

"Mom?"

"Tidurlah sayang"

"Baiklah. Tapi," tatapan menggemaskannya Jackson arahkan pada Baekhyun yang mulai meliriknya penasaran "Jack ingin susu Mommy!" Lanjutnya yang bahkan hampir membuat Chanyeol terjungkal dari ranjangnya.

Mata Baekhyun juga membulat, tapi ia berusaha terlihat tak terkejut pada penyataan polos putranya. "Mommy belum bisa mengeluarkan susu-nya sekarang sayang" ia mengusak rambut Jackson lembut "Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi, oke?" Lanjutnya membuat Jackson mempoutkan bibir dengan mata sedih yang mungkin akan berkaca-kaca sebentar lagi.

"Park Jackson!" Chanyeol tak bermaksud menakuti anak itu, tapi sungguh "jangan minta macam-macam" ia hanya ingin Jackson cepat tidur. Kata-kata anak itu malah membuatnya ingin menyusu juga pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa Daddy memarahi Jack?"

"I-itu..."

"Daddy juga ingin menyusu pada Mommy kan?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa bertanya? Tapi Daddy tidak akan melakukannya sek-" Chanyeol berceloteh panjang lebar bahkan sampai tak memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertawa disisinya "hanya malam ini ya Jack" dan saat Baekhyun sudah membuka seluruh kancing piyamanya dan membiarkan Jackson mengulum nipple-nya, yang Chanyeol lakukan setelahnya hanya merutuk diam-diam.

Jackson tersenyum sesekali bahkan sampai anak itu tertidur tanpa melepaskan nipple Baekhyun. Anak itu benar-benar menggemaskan walaupun sesekali Baekhyun sering mencium bau kemesuman Jackson yang sepertinya menurun dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Kau bilang tidak ma-"

"Baek~"

"Kemarilah Yeol!"

Dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Baekhyun tersenyum, beruntung Jesper tidak ada dan bergabung dengan mereka. Kalau anak cerewet itu ada, Baekhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena ia tahu Chanyeol dan dua anak-anaknya itu pasti akan berdebat hanya karena ingin menyusu. Heol.

TBC


End file.
